1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a knitting error detecting apparatus for the circular knitting machine, or more in particular to a knitting error detecting apparatus for the circular knitting machine having a pattern-forming command circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional circular knitting machines electronically forming patterns, the operator himself decides by checking the produced fabric whether or not it has been knitted in accordance with a command issued from a control device. In such a method, fabric of a considerable length, say 0.5 m has already been knitted before a knitting error is discovered, and therefore substandard fabric is likely to continue to be knitted undesirably during the process of error discovery. Also, a knitting error which otherwise might involve only a small portion often results in a considerable amount of inferior knitted fabric due to a delayed discovery of the error.